Buon Natale
by Nightmaric
Summary: Written for KiraLacus Forever. In a world where Giotto somehow ended up in Tsuna's era, Christmas is occurring too. Giotto wishes to do something special for his lover, for it was the first Christmas they were experiencing together. G27, hinted Othersx27,


**Author's Comments** - GAH! I barely made it in time! ' Anyway, this is written specially for _KiraLacus Forever_, who's one of my newest friends and one of my favourite artists! _Buon Natale_, everyone! Merry Christmas! I'll give this a better title and add the translations later. x___x (dead exhausted)

**Author's Comments II** - Betaed this again (third, fourth time, actually). Since I've not found a better title, I decided to just leave it as it is. Translations (if needed) have been added to the bottom of the page. Do note that I got the Italian translations from freetranlations, so I am not too sure about the accuracy. Please tell me if I have something wrong or if you spot any other sort of mistake. ^^

On a side note, I've been asked about the whole 'first name basis' thing (you'll see if you haven't read this story yet). Well, it's been ten years... It has to drop some time! At least, that's what I think. And if you don't agree with this sentimentality... well, too bad. XD Oh, before I forget, Hibari's the only one Tsuna's not on first name basis with... 'cause... well, it's Hibari. (shrugs)

**Summary** - In a world where Giotto somehow ended up in Tsuna's era, Christmas is occurring too. Giotto wishes to do something special for his lover, for it was the first Christmas they were experiencing together.

**Pairing(s)** - G27 (Giotto x Tsuna), hinted Others x Tsuna, hinted Others

**Disclaimer** - Not mine! Amano Akira-sensei is to be worshipped for the creation of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. (bows)

* * *

**Buon Natale**

If you had asked Sawada Tsunayoshi what he would be doing years later when he was still a child, he might've answered that he didn't know (that or 'a giant robot'). No one, least of all himself, expected him to be the boss of one of the most influential and powerful families in the Mafia world, Vongola.

He also never expected his position to come with endless paperwork.

The brunette suppressed the urge to sigh as he read through another report, this one on the current situation in the negotiations with the new Millefiore Family. He picked up his cup and was about to take a sip out of it when he noticed it was already empty. Tsuna released the sigh he had wanted to before and set down the paper, leaning back in his leather chair. He raised his hand and rubbed at his temples, briefly entertaining the thought of summoning someone to bring him another cuppa before pushing the notion away.

_I'll continue reading it later_, he decided as he stood up and took his favourite position by the large window behind his desk. Pulling the maroon curtains aside, Tsuna smiled when he was met with the sight of the surroundings of the Headquarters being blanketed by falling snow. "Kirei," the word was subconsciously whispered as the Vongola Decimo felt his body and mind relax and drop guard.

Vaguely, his thoughts drifted to his Guardians and their whereabouts. Gokudera, his Storm Guardian and right hand man, was out on a recently assigned mission. Yamamoto, the carefree Rain Guardian, was likely visiting his father back in Japan. His Sun Guardian and 'older brother', Ryohei, was training with the Varia. Tsuna wasn't very sure what Hibari and Mukuro, the Cloud and Mist Guardians respectively, were up to as they had been given the authority and freedom to be away from the Family as long as they came when he called for them. Lastly, his Thunder Guardian, Lambo, was with the Bovino Family for the week. Tsuna could feel his mind unwind further at the knowledge of knowing that each of his Guardians was safe.

To his understanding, his father, Sawada Iemitsu and Basil had another two weeks before their next daily report as the Outside Advisors and they rarely lived in the Headquarters. Fuuta and Bianchi were on an information gathering mission elsewhere in Europe while Timoteo, _il Vongola Nono_, was in Japan with his mother, having long stepped down from his position as the Don of the Vongola Family.

_I wonder what Reborn is up to now. His reconnaissance mission with Colonnello and Lal shouldn't take more than a few days to complete..._ Tsuna exhaled softly, a fond smile playing on the edge of his lips at the thought of his sadistic, Spartan tutors. _I'm lucky I didn't become a masochist, I think._ He chuckled at the probabilities.

"While I like both being around everyone else and being alone, it feels strange to be entirely alone," Tsuna mused aloud to himself, unaware of another's presence in the room until a pair of familiar arms slipped around his waist and gently pulled him against a warm, firm chest.

"Thinking about them?" the newcomer's voice was soft and tender.

"Yes," Tsuna replied and tilted his face up, honey brown eyes meeting the similarly shaped amber orbs of one Vongola Primo with much affection.

How it happened and how it came to be was to anybody's guess. Even Giotto, the Primo, and Tsuna were not entirely sure of all the details. They suspected that the Vongola Rings had something to do with the whole situation, however, but refused to delve any deeper into it and accepted things the way they were. After all, problems were often messy when dealing with time and space dimensions; sometimes it was better to let the river run its course.

Giotto was easily welcomed into the Family, being the well-known Primo and all, and although there was some sort of tension between him, the Arcobaleno and the Guardians at first, even they gradually acknowledged the man as one of theirs. Giotto chuckled as he remembered the Storm Guardian's loud claim the same day he was accepted by them, "_Just because you're the Primo doesn't mean I'll answer to you! Juudaime is still the Decimo and he is the only one I'll serve!_"

"Gio?" Tsuna's voice made Giotto look at the brunette. _I can definitely see the reasons for their loyalty. Sawada Tsunayoshi... you are truly one of a kind._

The Primo raised a hand and lovingly brushed at Tsuna's fringe. Callous fingers caressed the soft, youthful face of the Decimo, who turned his head slightly and grazed the fingers with his lips. Giotto smiled at the beautiful sight with all the care and adoration in him for the sweet brunette in front of him. It didn't matter how they met, the important thing was that they did. While Giotto didn't know how long this contentment would last, he knew he would savour each and every second of it. _Truly, truly one of a kind._

"They'll be back before you know it, Tsuna," Giotto murmured.

"I know," Tsuna's eyes crinkled as a warm smile graced his lips.

"Why don't you take a break for now? I have some desserts made in the kitchen," Giotto suggested, or insisted in Tsuna's opinion, as the older man was already pulling the brunette away from his desk and out of the room.

Not that Tsuna really wanted to put up a fight; Giotto's desserts were temptation incarnated. He swore that he could see them emit some sort of heavenly glow and sparkles whenever Giotto set a plate of his desserts in front of him.

As they walked at a comfortable pace towards the kitchen, Tsuna stared at their joint hands. He could feel the roughness of Giotto's palms despite their weapons both being gloves and he could see the obvious difference in size. While his own hands were small and slender, Giotto's were slender as well, but definitely larger. The signs of battles were also much more prominent on the older man's hand; Tsuna could make out a few white scars that still covered the skin around his lover's knuckles. The brunette sighed inwardly with a faint blush at the term of endearment. _Lover._ Lightly, he let his fingers slip in between Giotto's and the blonde man tightened his grip in response, causing Tsuna's face to light up with a bright smile.

The rest of the day seemed to blur away to Tsuna. With Giotto by his side, everything else had fallen away. It was just the two of them.

**X**

Getting whacked in the face first thing in the morning was not something Tsuna had expected the next day. With a loud, pained yelp, the Vongola Decimo sat up instantly, familiar words coming out of his mouth in an old habit that had been literally kicked into him, "Reborn! Do you have to do that every morning?!"

"Baka Tsuna. You should've been up already. Just because I was gone didn't mean you could slack in your job," the Arcobaleno smirked, some sort of gentleness underlying the vicious gleam in his coal black eyes.

Then again, you never knew with the Arcobaleno.

Call it a delayed reaction or blame it on Tsuna's lack of alertness in mornings, but it took a few seconds for the brunette to register the fact that his old tutor was there, leaning casually against the frame of his door - and managing to make the act look suave - when he had been on a mission and wasn't to be expected to be back home until at least another day or two. "Reborn? What are you doing back so early?" Tsuna exclaimed questioningly before a warm smile formed on his features and was directed at the hitman with much fondness. "Okairinasai!"

_I swear he's made me soft, that Dame-Tsuna_, Reborn ruminated quietly with an inward grin that contradicted his accusing thoughts. "Ciaossu. Tadaima, Tsuna," the Arcobaleno answered with the faintest hint of smiles.

Before either could speak any further, a blonde man dressed in militarian uniform with anti-tank rifles strapped on his back stumbled into the room, pushing Reborn in as well. Straightening, he grinned cheekily at the ruffled form of Reborn, whose fedora had fallen off when he was shoved, revealing natural spikey hair. The smartly dressed hitman glared at his fellow Arcobaleno before swiftly snatching his fedora off the ground and placing it back on his head.

"Are you all right?" Tsuna asked, blinking slowly at the strange spectacle for it was not common at all to see the two men acting out of their usual composed selves.

"Fine, kora!" Colonnello turned his grin at the brunette in bed.

"Sawada, mission accomplished and I have the report here," another voice drifted in with a clipped tone.

Lal Mirch entered the room as if she owned it and dipped her head at Tsuna in an acknowledging gesture. _Well, at least that explains the stumble_, Tsuna chuckled in his mind, knowing full well of the relationship between two of the Arcobaleno and opted to chirp, "Thank you, Lal. Just place it in my office."

"Oi, baka Tsuna, get out of bed already and get to work," Reborn stated abruptly, looking elegantly lazy (_How the heck does he do it?_ Tsuna thought, a bit annoyed but otherwise bemused) as Leon leapt off his shoulders and transformed into a green and black handgun.

Recognising the subtle - or should it be blatant? - threat, Tsuna waved his hands at Reborn as if to placate his ex-home tutor and much to his surprise, the hitman nodded at him and walked out with the other Arcobaleno. "Eh?" Tsuna voiced his confusion outloud, before a soft laughter drew his attention to the new figure appearing at the door. "Giotto?"

Giotto smiled warmly at the Decimo, almost tempted to join him in bed but he resisted despite the adorable picture Tsuna depicted with his long hair tousled, stray strands lying haphazardly on his shoulders and his pajamas dwarfing him in the silky fabric, one side slipping slightly to reveal the smooth, tan skin beneath. The blonde man shook his thoughts away before his mind could delve any deeper into prohibited territory and spoke, gesturing with his hands as he did, "Hurry up and clean up, Tsuna. Everyone's waiting for you at the dining room."

With that, the Primo turned and walked away, presumably to the dining room as he had mentioned and leaving Tsuna to tilt his head in further confusion. As he quickly slipped out of the warm comforts of his bed, only one question lingered in his mind.

_Everyone?_

**X**

Tsuna began walking towards the dining room as he slipped the black tie around his neck. He finished knotting it and adjusted it around his collar just as he stopped outside the dining room's door. Passively wondering who Giotto had been talking about, the brunette opened the door, his hyper intuition telling him to expect some sort of surprise.

Before Tsuna even stepped into the room, the other half of the double door was flung open and an arm was hooked around his shoulders in camaraderie, followed by a cheery voice that greeted him, "Yo, Tsuna!"

Tsuna barely registered his Rain Guardian's presence when his Storm Guardian abruptly appeared in front of him, clearly restraining the urge to glare and yell at Yamamoto. "Ohayo, Juudaime!" Gokudera saluted, much to Tsuna's exasperation and amusement (he couldn't order the silver haired man to stop doing that).

"Takeshi-kun! Hayato-kun! You're back as well!" despite the raging perplexity in his mind - _why are they back already?_ - Tsuna was genuinely happy to see his best friends again.

"Kufufu... _Buon giorno_, Tsunayoshi-kun," and while the voice of his Mist Guardian still sent unexplainable chills down his spine, Tsuna was also glad to see the man again.

Rokudo Mukuro flashed a sly smile as he leered at Tsuna, walking right up to the Decimo with a strange feline grace to his steps. _Or at least I think I'm glad..._ the thought passed through Tsuna's mind as he tried to discreetly put more space between the approaching man and himself, though it wasn't an easy task with Yamamoto's arm still around his shoulders and Gokudera looking as if he was going to pull out his explosives again and toss it in the Mist Guardian's face.

When Mukuro suddenly stopped, Tsuna didn't bother to hide his relief and slumped slightly under the weight of Yamamoto's arm. Thinking he was safe from the oddity that was his Mist Guardian, Tsuna prepared to walk towards the dining table when he noticed exactly why, or rather, who, stopped Mukuro in his advance. "Kyouya?" without thinking, Tsuna had blurted out his 'saviour's' name, mentally slapping himself when he realised what he had done.

The only reaction it brought forth from the Cloud Guardian was a small tick of his eyebrow. "Tsunayoshi," was all Hibari said before turning away, glaring sideways at Mukuro when he walked pass the Mist Guardian.

Tsuna didn't see Yamamoto's eyes narrow or Gokudera's fists clench. Neither did he see Mukuro's right red eye begin to glow with his Dying Will Flame as the brunette was staring at the back of his Cloud Guardian. _I don't know if I'll ever understand all of them,_ Tsuna half-joked to himself. _Or if I even want to._

"Hm? Oya, looks like I was late."

"Sawada! This is an extreme gathering!"

The new voices made heads turn, including the Guardians' and Tsuna's, although most of the Guardians simply dismissed the sight when they saw who they were. Tsuna, on the other hand, sent the people a smile, slightly surprised by the appearance of his Thunder Guardian and Sun Guardian but not as much as he was before when both his Mist and Cloud Guardians showed up. _For one, Mukuro still doesn't like the mafia much while Kyo- _**_Hibari-san_**_ simply detests gatherings... At least, that's what I'm beginning to think this is. Which brings up the question: why are they gathered here, each with their mission done (I think) or out of their given breaks?_

"_Buon giorno_, Tsuna," Lambo's baritone voice broke Tsuna out of his mini-reverie.

"_Buon giorno_, Lambo-kun, Ryohei-niisan. Not that I'm not happy to see you here... but why is everyone here?" Tsuna tilted his head to the side, causing the loose strands of his long hair to slip over his shoulder.

At that, Yamamoto pulled his arm away from the brunette and grinned toothily at his boss. "Maa, maa, Tsuna. Have you been so busy that you've forgotten the date?"

"The date?" if anything, that only made Tsuna even more puzzled.

"Dame-Tsuna," came Reborn's drawling voice from the dining table. "Today is the 25th of December."

_25th... Of Dec- Oh!_

"_Buon Natale_, Tsuna," Giotto's voice drifted into Tsuna's ears just as a pair of warm arms wrapped around Tsuna's waist and a chin rested on his right shoulder.

"Gio?" Tsuna looked questioningly at the Primo, who merely smiled gently, pecked a light kiss on his cheek and looked forward to the rest of the room.

Tsuna furrowed his brows and looked in the direction his lover was gazing at. Where Mukuro, Gokudera and Yamamoto had been blocking earlier on (they moved aside when Giotto appeared) was the dining table. Initially, it had a been a long table that was designed to fit within a long hall, but Tsuna didn't like sitting so far away from everyone else and had a smaller room made into the general dining room for personal use. He had ordered a smaller table that was big enough to occupy his Guardians, the Arcobaleno living with them and himself (basically, it was a smaller version of the table before) and also made sure that the room was connected to a well-equipped kitchen. At the moment, that simple, large mahogany table was where some of his closest friends and Family sat at, all looking towards him with various expressions on their faces while a generous feast was spread on the table top. Above, numerous decorations hung from the ceiling and along the walls. From green wreaths to colourful baubles; from intricate figurines to shiny tinsels; the room had been tastefully decorated for just the occasion.

_Minna?_

On the right side of the long table sat Iemitsu, who was flanked by Basil on his left side and Dino, Decimo of the Chiavorone Family and Tsuna's 'older brother', on his right. Reborn stood near the head of the table, leaning casually against the wall while his eyes were watchful and often on Tsuna. On his left, Colonnello and Lal Mirch were conversing, seemingly paying the others in the room no heed, though Tsuna knew they were fully alert of their surroundings.

Across where Iemitsu sat was Doctor Shamal, but it was the person next to him that surprised Tsuna. Bianchi sat amicably beside the doctor, and Doctor Shamal was not trying to get her to kiss him for once, to Tsuna's astonishment, although there was a strange glint in his eyes that Tsuna did not fathom. Fuuta was smiling at him from his seat beside Bianchi, his ranking book resting on his lap.

Furniture had been pulled into the room most likely from the Hosting Room where guests were attended to. On the largest couch sat the Varia members, surprising Tsuna again with their presence. Xanxus was seemingly glaring at him, but Tsuna knew that was just his natural look; brows creased and eyes narrow as if he was feeling mad and frustrated. Marmon, in his adult form, and Belphegor sat to his side. The Prince was perched on the Arcobaleno's lap, whose arms were loosely encircled around the Prince's slim waist. Squalo stood behind the couch by Xanxus' left, while Lussuria was on a lone armchair. Levi, on the other hand, sat on the ground near Xanxus.

Tsuna looked to the other large sofa, only to notice the Kokuyo Gang and I-Pin approaching him from it. Chikusa was looking as his usual expressionless self while Ken's eyes kept darting to the feast on the table. Chrome, however, strode right up to him to give him her usual greeting; a tap on the lips and a soft, "Boss."

I-Pin bowed slightly to him and chirped a pleasant, "Konnichiwa, Sawada-san!" before turning to Lambo and pulling him back towards the sofa where she had been sitting to catch up on things with the Thunder Guardian.

Momentarily stunned by the sight of so many people in the room, Tsuna was speechless. He looked to his father and Reborn for an explanation, but it was given to him by Giotto instead. "This is the very first Christmas I am spending with you, Tsuna," Giotto started, his voice soft and tender as he spoke into the brunette's ear though it was heard everyone else as the room had fallen silent. "While I would have been very happy to spend it alone with you, I understood that you would've preferred to spend it surrounded by Family. When the missions had been assigned, I informed Reborn of my plan and we managed to get those on missions to make sure to complete their work by today." _I'm sure Reborn had threatened them though..._ "Those on break were easier to round up," _though the Varia were rather resisting to the whole notion..._ "and that's why everyone's been gathered here today."

Giotto tightened his arms and snuggled against Tsuna's body for a moment before pulling something out of his pocket with a small smile that did nothing to hide the glint of mischief and possessiveness in his eyes from the rest of the people in the room. Mukuro, in particular, was miffed and had turned his head away, though he kept his eyes on the Primo and Decimo. "Ne, Tsuna, are you happy?" Giotto then inquired.

Everyone else seemed tensed, waiting for the respond from the motionless Decimo. Unknowingly holding their breaths, they counted the seconds that passed before Tsuna finally shook his head slowly, feeling as though he was waking from a dream. He looked up at Giotto first and made sure what he could not say was expressed through his eyes for the man that was his lover and was holding him so gently but firmly in his arms. "Yes," Tsuna finally breathed out, eyes roving over the room on each and every single person that was present.

Everyone knew it was worth doing what they had to do to turn up when they saw Tsuna's beaming face and what were seemingly tears in the corners of his closed eyes. "Okairinasai, minna. Arigatou."

The only thing that increased the euphoric feeling in Tsuna was when Giotto dangled the mistletoe he had taken from his pocket above the both of them and tilted the brunette's head back smoothly to kiss him with all the love and passion in him.

_Buon Natale, Tsunayoshi... Ti' amo._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Mini-Note** - Just in case anyone needs this.

Language Glossary:

_Foreign Terms_ - Translation

_Buon Giorno_ (Italian) - Good Morning  
_Buon Natale_ (Italian) - Merry Christmas  
_Ti' Amo_ (Italian) - I love you (I'm not too sure if this is the right spelling...)  
_Il Vongola Nono_ (Italian) - The Vongola Ninth  
_Primo_ (Italian) - First  
_Decimo_ (Italian) - Tenth  
_Juudaime_ (Japanese) - Tenth  
_Kirei_ (Japanese) - Beautiful (Again, not sure if I got the romaji spelling right)  
_Okairinasai_ (Japanese) - 'Welcome home' (More formal than simply 'Okairi', to my knowledge)  
_Tadaima_ (Japanese) - 'I'm home'  
_Baka_ (Japanese) - Idiot/Stupid  
_Ohayo_ (Japanese) - Good Morning  
_Konnichiwa_ (Japanese) - Hello  
_Minna_ (Japanese) - Everyone  
_Oya_ (Japanese) - Loosely translated as 'Oh my', I think  
_Nii-san_ ('Onii-san', Japanese) - 'Big brother'  
_'Maa, maa'_ (Japanese) - Loosely translated to 'there, there'; I'm not sure if there's a proper translation for this, actually... (thanks to Alasse for the 'might be translation' XD)  
_Arigatou_ (Japanese) - Thank you


End file.
